mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lunk
|code = IC2D6VER}} Lunk is a Frosticon Mixel. Description Personality Thanks to his cold body temperature, Lunk is very slow, both physically and mentally. Despite having big personality, he acts and reacts a bit late in some situations. However, despite his flaws, he has a never-give-up attitude that helps him in the, in his case a very, long run. Physical Appearance Lunk is mostly blue in color. His head is somewhat of a quarter-circle shape. A slightly sleepy-looking eye is on each side of it. There is a grey stripe in the middle of it, with a lighter blue skull cap. He has noticeable nostrils that often have icicles coming out of them. He has two large and misshapen buck teeth that point downwards. He has a long grey neck with four spines on them: the two interior ones are aqua, the exterior ones are light blue. His body is short and slightly iron-shaped with a lighter blue chunk on the front of it. His arms are short and slightly widen at the ends to pincer hands. His legs are grey and also short, with long black feet with two aqua toes on each. Ability His nose can sneeze icicles, so he can freeze Mixels or other species with them. His tears are frozen whenever crying, which is used as a power in Calling All Mixels. He also has an ice exoskeleton that is very durable. Biography Early life Little is known about Lunk's early life. However, he managed to secure a job working at the Hamlogna Conveyer Belt. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") During a game of Slingshot with Balk, he comes across two Nixels disguised as Mixels, and offer them to join in the game. ("Nixel "Mix Over"") While working with Tentro at the Hamlogna Conveyor Belt, Zaptor switched the speed up faster, forcing them to Mix to keep up with the orders. ("Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness") He was an invitee to Balk's birthday party and brought him an ice block as a present, though he was running late. When Zorch took up the last space in the elevator, things seemed hopeless as his present started to melt. Tentro arrived and the two of them Mixed, and managed to get to the party at the nick of time. The drawback was that they crashed through the cake and the present was reduced to a wet ribbon. ("Elevator") Further adventures He was an attendant to the annual Mix Festival, and was the last Mixel to be caught in the Nixing effect of the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, which was later reversed. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") During a picnic with Zaptor, Flain, and Chomly, he was knocked back by a blast of magic from the Wiztastics advertising their latest show, though he was not impressed by it whatsoever. ("Murp Romp") Memorable Quotes *''"To Balk: Stay cool on your birthday! From Lunk. Heheheheh..."'' - Lunk, Elevator *''"Duh-huh-huh-huh…duh…duh…duh…duh…" ''- Lunk, Epic Comedy Adventure Set Information Lunk was released as one of the series 2 Mixels sets, in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41510 and contains 51 pieces. In-Booklet code Lunk's in-booklet code is IC2D6VER, which is IcedOver when decoded. Trivia *He resembles the dinosaur species Apatosaurus. *He, Snax, Snoof, Flurr, and Slusho are the only Mixels to have necks in their LEGO sets. * He has the longest neck amongst the Mixels. *He has buck teeth in the show, but in his LEGO set he has normal teeth instead, like Krader. *His name refers to the term "lunk", which means a foolish person. *Lunk uses two pieces to represent frozen snot coming out of his nose, due to his allergies. His allergies have not been brought up in the show, but is used as an ability in Calling All Mixels. *Lunk does almost everything slow, such as speaking and walking twice as slow as normal. This makes him the slowest Mixel in the show. However, he can blink, change facial expressions, and mix normally. *He can cry and get upset easily, as shown in Calling All Mixels. When he cries, ice cubes come out of his eyes. This happens when Flurr cries, as well. *He has been seen hanging out with the Flexers the most. He has yet to appear alongside Kraw, however. *He is the first Mixel to have something in his nose, the second is Glomp, and the third is Meltus. *He is the tallest of the Frosticons. * He is so far the only Mixel whose name begins with "L". *He is the first Mixel to have visible nostrils. In addition, he and Flurr are the first Mixels to have visible noses. *Strawberries seem to be a food he enjoys a lot. They might even be his favorite food. *He has two toes on each foot in the cartoon, but only one toe on each foot in his set. * He represents December in the Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar, possibly due to December being characterized by its cold weather. * He and Flurr are the only Frosticons who don't have an "O" in their name. *He did not appear in Snow Half-Pipe, unlike the other original members of his tribe. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Nixel "Mix Over" (minor) *Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness *Elevator *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) **Murp Romp (minor) Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Category:2014 Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Ice Category:Mixels with noses Category:Deep voices Category:Overbite Category:Two teeth Category:Necked Mixels Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches Category:Mixels With Allergies Category:Shy Mixels Category:Slow Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels